The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A transmission interface transfers torque via a rotating shaft from the transmission to another mechanical unit such as a transfer case or a power take-off unit. Typically, each of the transmission unit and, for example, the power take-off unit, include a housing and at least one shaft that are interconnected at the interface. While the shafts for each unit are supported within the particular unit by a bearing, the housings of each unit also interact through a pilot feature on one of the housings and a receiving bore on the other housing. The locating surface of the pilot feature is on the outside diameter. The machining operation that forms the outside diameter of the pilot feature is a separate operation than the machining operation that forms the inside diameter of the surface that supports the bearing of the shaft. As a result, the probability for bore centerline misalignment is increased. Consequences of bore misalignment include excessive side loading resulting in premature bearing failure and excessive shaft wear resulting in shaft failure.
While current interface designs have been sufficient for typical applications, the need for a new and improved interface configuration is required to minimize the loading effects created by non-concentric shafts. Loading effects can be realized as short bearing life and excessive noise and vibration among other customer dissatisfiers. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved transmission interface.